As regards backup restoration in a disk array apparatus coupled to a server, the backup restoration is performed using a function that copies a disk area in the disk array apparatus into another disk in the same apparatus while stopping input and output (I/O).
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-332067, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-292865, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-250676.